Vanilla Scent
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: A pastry chef who was famous despite the lack of colors in his creations. A sweet-loving gaint who just had to bring along his friends to mess up his world with their various combinations of colors. The shadow sees light for the first time, and he hated it... Right? GOM x Kuro
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I couldn't get this damn plot Light Imagay outta my head, so here I am, posting... xD**

**Anways, this is gonna be a GOM x Kuro one, but I'm not sure who to put Kuro-chan with at the end... A five on one for all of the sickos out there like me, maybe?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sweet, sour, creamy, bland, fruity, soft, hard, he had made then all. The beautiful texture of the icing underneath his caring palms; only separated by a thin layer of plastic foil. White roses bloomed in mere moments, their vanilla petals tinted slightly by a golden sky blue. Those were always his fashion of doing things.

Kuroko Tetsuya would not accept any other way or color other than white and blue, his stubbornness could not be wavered. And even though his choices were limited, he was famous in the world of pastry. His works melts on the tongue, leaving after a tingly, but not unpleasant after-taste.

At the first glance, you would not think that this plain, petite man was one of the most popular chefs in the whole world. But if you move a little closer, you might be able to see the unique, golden tint of decoration powder he always has clinging to his shirt, and smell the distinctive scent of vanilla emitting from the fragile body.

Kuroko was always the same; observing people from the shadows. He did not liked to be the center of attention, and miraculously, despite his obvious fame, he was never revealed publicly. The man was a mystery to the world, and it seemed that he wanted to keep it this way.

White and gold-tinted-blue, they were the only colors in his life that he wanted to accept. All he wanted was for everything to be simple, and stay that way.

But then came the splashes of violet, followed by a blood-red crimson. And a passionate midnight blue that stole his breath away. Gold seemed to brighten his world as the strange, comforting emerald green intruded his world, staining the beautiful white that he had took so long to perfect. The tiny spots grew and engulfed what was left of the pure, pure white vanilla, turning the wonderful master-piece into a mixture of all colors of rainbow.

The scent of vanilla was covered slowly, but surely, by the smell of cinnamon and sunshine and deep, dark chocolate. The carefully crafted roses turned into flowers of all sorts; a garden made of sweet delights.

Darkness was slowly invaded by light; dawn has come, the night will fade.

He tried to fight against it, to tell him that he did not want this, but with those five people came the doubt he had hid in all his years; was it really that bad to see the morning sun?

Either way, the choice was not his to make, for it was not him who took the first step; it was a man named 'Murasakibara Atsushi'.

* * *

**R&R~**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hello, minna-san. I must apologies for the late update. Things have been happening lately, from me graduating from primary school and my best friend being abused by her parents... Yeah, life is a bitch.**

**Moreover, this chapter is extremely rushed, and I have to apologies, yet again, for the disappointment. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to drop in a review on your way out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any way or form, I only own my fanfiction's plots.**

* * *

Summer days are always the days for cold treats. Sweet, cold, vanilla treats. Ice cream cakes are one of the favourites. So it was only right that the local city held a cake competition, and Kuroko, being the pastry loving man he is, he signed up immediately.

The hall was crowded, filled with chattering people, their face flushed from the heat, but the air conditioner blocked most of that. Tables were spread everywhere, covered with colourful combinations of pastry. There were vanilla cakes, chocolate cakes, strawberry cakes, and more. Name tags were in front of the cakes, each illustrated with the elegant signature of the chef.

People walked around, waiting for the time of the tasting. They all chattered obnoxiously, a carefree attitude seemed to fuzz in the air.

But one single man stood alone from the rest, his petite figure remained unnoticed by every single other occupant of the room. His blank eyes wondered from one person to another, never lingering for more than a second, until it landed on one particular man. He too, stood alone, everyone seemed to shy away from him as though he was a plague, the reason probably being his abnormal height and the murderous scowl on his face.

Intrigued, Kuroko walked up to him, slipping past the crowd with no problem whatsoever, all thanks to his lack of presence. Stopping in front of the man, he ignored the irking fact the man was literally towering over him, and tapped his arm, as that was the highest place he could reach. "Excuse me." He mumbled.

The purple haired man seemed to just slightly in surprise, before the emotionless mask slipped back onto his face. "Chibi," he glared down, his glare was met by one just as hateful, Kuroko Tetsuya hated being called anything related the term 'short', much less than 'chibi'.

"Please call me Kuroko," he tried to keep his calm, and said with a toneless voice. He clenched his fists in slight irritation.

"What da'ya want?" The giant slurred, glancing at his watch. How the man seemed to ignore him irked Kuroko even more, and a vein appeared on his forehead, threatening to pop.

"Unless you have not realised, you are disturbing everyone else here with that scowl, please stop it." The bluenett said. It earns him looks of admiration from the bystanders who had the courage to watch.

"No." Was the curt reply of the giant. Seeing the questioning look on the other male's face, he decided to pity him and explain, "I ran out of snacks." He muttered childishly, a dark aura seemed to hand around him like a dark curtain. He was sulking.d

Kuroko looked taken-aback, "Is that so?" He asked, and the other man nodded. The his surprised expression turned into an amused one as he started to giggle, holding his hand to his mouth.

"What's so funny?" The tall man glared; how dare this midget make fun of his lack of snacks! Though he did not look it, he is very protective of his food!

"N-nothing," The giggling man managed to stutter out, "It's just that you are so cute, no matter your size." He smiled up at the giant.

The comment seemed to irk the purple haired man, "Why y-" he was cut off when a piece of vanilla sweetness was shoved in his face. Out of instinct, he took it, and smelt it to check out the taste. The scent itself was making him drool, he could not wait to taste it! Then he snapped back into his senses as he realise a slice of cake could not appear out of nowhere.

His searching gaze landed on the bluenett in front of him. Could it be? The man in question only sent a small smile in reply, "Take it as a welcome gift, Murasakibara-kun. And do try to not scowl so much, you're much cuter when you smile." And then, he was gone, like he was never there before. The man, now known as 'Murasakibara', blinked; how did he know his name?

He looked down, oh, yeah. His name was on the sticker attached to his chest. And then he shrugged the incident off, and turn his attention back on the little piece of heaven in his hand. Ah, the sparkling icing on it only made it seem more desirable. Whoever made it was a genius.

And with that thought, he bit into it. The taste struck him with lightning, and he fell in love with it instantly. This was the best pastry he had ever tasted in his entire life! Compared to the other cakes he had tasted before, this one was heavenly, indescribable. He need more.

But where can he get them? Murasakibara asked himself, pondering. And then again, the name flashed before him.

'Kuroko'.

He must find that man again.

* * *

**Tbc... **

**Yeah, you can rage about how crappy this was. Just please drop in a review. And don't forget to check out my other stories~**


End file.
